


Бывает хорошо

by Mersilta



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Swearing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mersilta/pseuds/Mersilta
Summary: Как же хорошо, что у Акааши сегодня вечером дела и он не может отобрать у него Бокуто.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 31
Collections: Haikyuu Captains драбблы/мини R — NC-21 2020, Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020





	Бывает хорошо

Как же хорошо, что Акааши не смог освободить от работы вечер. Что не смог отпраздновать победу вместе с Бокуто. Что не смог отобрать его у Ацуму. Бокуто, которого захлестывали эмоции, на которого вставало, стоило только взглянуть в его сторону.

Но блядь.

Ацуму так и подумал, а потом сказал:

— Блядь.

Бокуто вогнал в него свой огромный член по самое основание — в который раз за вечер, — не сбиваясь с ритма. Натертая кожа ягодиц горела. Внутри бушевал пожар, остановится было смерти подобно. Ацуму подумал: «Блядь» — и почти кончил. С члена на живот натекло такое количество смазки, что становилось стыдно: как же сильно возбуждал трахающий так сильно Бокуто.

Ацуму обнял его за шею, вжался лицом во влажную от пота кожу. Застонал, коротко-коротко, будто каждый звук приходилось с силой выталкивать из горла. На самом деле никаких сил в нем не было. Натертые соски пекло, а Бокуто продолжал тянуть за один, продолжал вдалбливаться — Ацуму терялся в океане ощущений.

Сегодня был их вечер, их победа; только он мог получить такого Бокуто и держать в руках.

Тот стонал на ухо, размашистые толчки все больше сбивались с ритма, но ни на секунду не становились слабее.

Ацуму было нужно, чтобы они стали слабее. И одновременно — сильнее — ему оставалось совсем чуть-чуть до оргазма. Но он не мог даже подаваться на встречу, не мог ответить движением на движение.

Бокуто буквально налегал сверху, подминая под себя. Ацуму скрестил лодыжки на его пояснице, надавил пяткой на ямочки над ягодицами, прижимая крепче. Влажная кожа липла к коже, было душно и сложно дышать, но оторваться — оторваться нет. Нельзя.

— Цуму-Цуму, давай, — зашептал осоловело и немного нахально Бокуто. Дыхание мазнуло по шее, шумный выдох вызвал мурашки.

Ацуму зажал его между бедер в глупой попытке заставить притормозить. Бокуто, конечно же, даже не почувствовал этого. Толкнулся глубже, почти полностью вышел, а потом вновь загнал так, что Ацуму прогнулся в спине. Зато наверняка Бокуто ощутил, как Ацуму стал сжиматься, как нехотя он впускал и выпускал из себя, и поэтому снова зашептал, теряя от происходящего голос:

— Сможешь кончить без рук?

Ацуму ударил ладонью по спине, схватился за лопатку, ногтями оставляя на коже красные полосы. Бокуто задрожал, судорожно выдохнул. Убрал руку с горящего соска, который все это время оттягивал.

Ацуму с трудом ответил:

— Ну попробуй. Попробуй доведи.

Бокуто отпустил смешок, что эхом застрял в голове Ацуму. Резко подхватил под бедра, натягивая на себя, а когда отпустил — вышел и вновь толкнулся так, что Ацуму протащило по постели вверх. Если бы он не обнимал Бокуто, наверняка ударился бы головой о спинку кровати. Но Бокуто удержал: уперся локтями, сжал плечи и полез кусаться.

Целоваться было до одури сложно, но приятно. Потому что чертова выносливость Бокуто доводила Ацуму каждый раз — он дрожал и стонал в губы, которые касались то тут, то там, не останавливаясь. Бокуто продолжал трахать глубокими и быстрыми толчками. Даже если Ацуму сжимался, давил пятками на поясницу, царапал спину и кусался. Все его действия будто подстегивали продолжать, не останавливаться, не замедляться хоть немного — Бокуто всегда был грубым.

Но Ацуму нравилось. Ацуму был жадным и признавал это.

Бокуто прижался грудью к груди, схватил за ягодицу, оттягивая — а потом вставил до упора, преодолев сопротивление мышц, и Ацуму кончил. Постыдно, только от одного члена, пачкаясь спермой. Блядь, да на нем и так было много смазки, что натекла из перевозбужденного члена. Ацуму понятия не имел, как Бокуто может так хорошо трахаться, что ноги после не держат. Что чувствуешь, как дрожат коленки даже когда лежишь и думаешь: «Этот член разорвет меня на части», и в итоге ты кончаешь только от него, потому что так захотел Бокуто.

Ацуму застонал. Язык прошелся у уха, слизывая капли пота. Ацуму чувствовал, как он стекает, почувствовал, как Бокуто сдерживается, чтобы не укусить на видном месте, не оставить никаких следов там, где их могут заметить.

Ацуму подумал, что хочет этот след. Бокуто вошёл, замерев, когда Ацуму задрожал, а сперма перестала выплескиваться из налитой кровью головки. Он был выжат досуха, сломлен и не знал, сможет ли вообще встать. А Бокуто все еще был возбужден. Его член распирал и натирал чувствительные после оргазма стенки. Когда он дернулся, смещая вес с одной руки на другую, по коже прошлись неприятные мурашки.

— Я выиграл, — усмехнулся Бокуто. Каким же до безумия счастливым и хищным он выглядел. Ацуму вздрогнул и, кажется, еще секунда и задохнулся бы.

— Мы не играли, дубина.

— Как скажешь.

Бокуто снова полез кусаться — это поцелуями с самого начала сложно было назвать, — и Ацуму ответил. Поймал зубами нижнюю губу, оттянул. Выдохнул, даже внезапно для себя, когда Бокуто запустил пальцы ему в волосы, перебирая влажные пряди и массируя кожу.

— Детка, я сейчас выйду, — сказал Бокуто.

Ацуму долго был перевозбужден, любое движение приносило дискомфорт. Бокуто отлично это знал. Засранец.

— Не называй меня так, — Ацуму схватился за плечи и приподнялся, заставляя выскользнуть из себя.

Их животы соприкоснулись, и теперь Бокуто был таким же грязным. Весь в смазке и сперме.

Головка члена уперлась в яйца, прошлась выше, плавно потираясь об лобок Ацуму. Тот закатил глаза. «Только этого не хватало», — подумал он и сказал:

— Ладно. Хорошо.

Это означало опустить руку и подрочить Бокуто. Услуга за услугу. Оргазм за оргазм.

Ацуму стянул презерватив. Сразу же обхватил пальцами член, сильнее сжимая у основания, и услышал тяжелый вдох. Бокуто задержал дыхание, и напрягся всем телом. Ацуму чувствовал это, потому что так и не убрал ладонь с плеча и гладил, ощупывая каждый сантиметр, заводил наспину, очерчивая содранную в некоторых местах кожу.

Бокуто толкался в руку — Ацуму не останавливался. Все доводил и доводил до оргазма. Надавил на затылок так, что Бокуто спрятал лицо в подушке, и его колючие волосы защекотали щеку. Развел ноги, а когда между ними устроились, сжал, в отместку, не позволяя сильно двигаться. Бокуто и не собирался этого делать: он замер, мышцы пресса сокращались, а судорожное дыхание касалось шеи, остужая разгоряченную кожу.

Ацуму провел ладоньюй, надавил пальцем на уздечку и выше, на уретру, а Бокуто крупно вздрогнул и кончил. Он вжался в него бедрами, и Ацуму убрал руку, позволяя просто тереться о себя.

Бокуто засмеялся, хрипло заговорил:

— Обожаю тебя.

Ацуму вытер ладони о его бока и усмехнулся в ответ.

— Конечно, — сказал. Не сказал: «И я тебя тоже», но Бокуто этого словно и не требовалось.

Но требовалось укусить за плечо, там, где косточка; кожа тут же отозвалась болью и налилась кровью. Ацуму вскрикнул, ударил в грудь, отталкивая подальше, и окинул недовольным взглядом.

И все равно оттаял, когда Бокуто упал рядом на спину, занимая больше половины кровати, и сказал, рассматривая потолок:

— Хорошо, что Акааши сегодня не смог. Ненавижу выбирать между вами двумя.

Ацуму его поддел:

— У твоего Акааши есть Саму.

— А у него — я. Как у меня — ты.

Ацуму поджал губы. Внизу натертая кожа пощипывала из-за смазки, и ему срочно нужно было в душ.

— Ага, — ответил он невпопад, чтобы не думать.

Бокуто взглянул из-под ресниц, широко зевнул и полез, снова подмяв под себя.

— Полежим и пойдем в душ.

Ацуму знал, что это означает второй раунд. Но дергаться не стал. Ненасытность Бокуто в какой-то мере ему даже нравилась.


End file.
